harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Quidditch Cup
(Ch. 15, "The Quidditch Final") (Ch. 24, "Sectumsempra") |winners= |first=Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone |latest=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince |last= |cause= }} The Quidditch Cup is awarded yearly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the House Quidditch team with the most total points. Description The Championship takes the form of a mini-league, with each house team playing each other throughout the course of the year. This results in three games for each team, and six games of Quidditch for the school to enjoy overall. As there is such a small number of games, each one is eagerly anticipated and usually attended by the entire school, including the teachers. When it comes to Quidditch some of the Professors lose their normal calm demeanour and become as excited about the result as the students. Commentary is provided on each game. A commentator of note was Lee Jordan, who attended Hogwarts in the 1990s, a task he carried out since his third year, and possibly before that as well. Lee sprinkled his commentaries with a healthy Gryffindor bias, a shameless admiration for Angelina Johnson, and more than a few swear words at times, not always to the amusement of Professor McGonagall. Final standings in the competition are based on the total amount of points won over all matches played, rather than the number of victories. It is entirely possible for one team to lose to another, but still claim the Cup if their points from previous games were high enough. Quidditch results are important not only for the pride of winning the Quidditch Cup, but also because there are House Points at stake. It was stated before the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match in 1992 that if Gryffindor won they would overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. It’s never made clear how many points are awarded for Quidditch victories, but when Harry was docked fifty points by Professor McGonagall for running round the Astronomy Tower at 1:00 in the morning, he worried that he’d lost the lead he gained through his last Quidditch victory. Therefore the points awarded are assumed to be somewhere in the same region. Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in Harry's early years, always pressured the team to win the cup, and always made a speech before entering the pitch if they had gotten to the final match. Matches *1st Match: Gryffindor - Slytherin **First/Second weekend in November *2nd Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw **Third/Fourth weekend in November *3rd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin **Third/Fourth weekend in February *4th Match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff **First/Second weekend in March *5th Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin **First/Second weekend in May *6th Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw **Third/Fourth weekend in May Seasons c.1691-1692 school year Gryffindor suffer such a heavy defeat, it takes three hundred years until they suffer one worse. (Ch. 7, "Mudbloods and Murmurs") 1940s From 1940 to 1944 Slytherin were captained by Winky Crockett, untill Neil Lament took up the role. In 1948, Andrew Snowyowl became captain and remained so for the rest of the decade. 1950s Snowyowl reamained Slytherin captain up to 1952. Jo King was captain from 1952 to 1956. Rufus Winickus replaced him. 1960s Jody Jacknife was Slytherin captain from 1960 to 1964. Stuart Craggy was captain from 1964 to 1968, follwed by Steve Laughalot. R. J. H. King played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and won an award for it in 1969. (Name appears on trophy) 1970s Steve Laughalot remained Slytherin's captain untill 1972. Emma Vanity was captain from 1972 to 1976. Lucinda Talkalot replaced Vanity as captain. Regulus Black played as a Seeker for Slytherin in 1978. James Potter played as a Chaser for Gryffindor this decade.16 October 2000 Scholastic Chat with J.K. Rowling M. G. McGonagall played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, winning an award for it in 1971. 1985 -1986 school year Charlie Weasley played as Seeker for Gryffindor this season. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 1986 -1987 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1987 -1988 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1988 -1989 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1989 -1990 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1990 -1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor were "flattened" by Slytherin. (Ch. 9, "The Midnight Duel") Oliver Wood was Gryffindor Keeper and Fred and George Weasley were Beaters. Alicia Spinnet was only a reserve for Gryffindor this season. 1991–1992 school year Harry Potter became Gryffindor's youngest Seeker in 100 years and flew a Nimbus 2000 broom. Oliver Wood was Gryffindor Keeper and captain. Fred and George Weasley were the Gryffindor Beaters, while Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell served as Chasers. Marcus Flint was in his fifth year and captained Slytherin. Slytherin's Keeper was Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs was their Seeker and Adrian Pucey played as a Chaser. ]] Despite being in only his first year at Hogwarts, Harry was drafted into the Gryffindor team after Professor McGonagall witnessed him spectacularly catch Neville Longbottom's Remembrall after a fifty foot dive. He became the youngest house player in a century. The opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played on a cold November's day. This was Harry Potter's debut match. Angelina Johnson was first to score, shooting the Quaffle past Bletchley. The first time Harry spotted the Snitch, so did Higgs, but as Harry sped towards it he was blocked by Flint. For this, Madam Hooch awarded a penalty which Alicia Spinnet scored, but the Seekers had lost sight of the Snitch. Professor Quirrell then began to magically interfere with Harry's broom, but Harry was saved when Hermione Granger cast a spell to start a small fire in the stand that Quirrell was occupying. Harry regained control of his broom and caught the Snitch by accidentally swallowing it. Although Flint complained to Hooch, she judged the incident fair play and Gryffindor won the match 170-60. (Ch. 11, "Quidditch") Professor Severus Snape refereed the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. His decisions were biased in favour of Hufflepuff. Gryffindor Beater, George Weasley hit a Bludger at him. Harry caught the Snitch in record time and won the game for Gryffindor. (Ch. 13, "Nicolas Flamel") Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing for the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, in which Gryffindor suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. Gryffindor did not win the Cup. From all available information, it is not clear which house won the cup. 1992–1993 school year The Slytherin team began the season with a new Seeker, Draco Malfoy, whose father bought the entire team brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. There were no girls on the Slytherin team this seaon. Gryffindor kept the same team as the previous season. Harry flew a Nimbus 2000. Fred and George Weasley flew Cleansweep Fives. Wood planned to begin training before the other three sides. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, who had got up at the crack of dawn for their first training session, Slytherin had been given use of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch by Severus Snape. To make matters worse Harry had to leave with Ron Weasley after he cast a spell on Draco Malfoy which backfired, causing Ron to belch up slugs. with his Nimbus 2000 and Draco Malfoy with his Nimbus 2001.]] During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger, so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Despite this, when he spotted the Snitch he was able to chase after it and grasp it in his left hand, winning the match for Gryffindor. Gilderoy Lockhart then attempted to mend Harry's broken arm, but instead removed the bone. Harry was given Skele-Gro in the Hospital Wing, where that night Dobby revealed it was he who had tampered with the Bludger. In anticipation of their next match against Hufflepuff, Wood insisted on Gryffindor team practices every night after dinner. (Ch. 14, "Cornelius Fudge") Unfortunatly the Quidditch Cup was completetly cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. 1993–1994 school year In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years". This was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley was on the team. Gryffindor kept the same team as the previous year. It was seventeen year old captain, Oliver Wood's last season. They trained three times a week. (Ch. 8, "Flight of the Fat Lady")Slytherin's captain was still Marcus Flint. His fellow Chasers were Montague and Warrington. Derrick and Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Draco Malfoy was Seeker whilst Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. Roger Davies was Ravenclaw captain and Cho Chang their Seeker. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory. The game was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder and lightening. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightening. Harry's vision was hindered by the constant raindrops on his glasses and he was almost struck by a Bludger twice. Wood called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up. Hermione Granger used "Impervius" so Harry's glasses would repel any water. As play resumed Harry seen the Grim in the clouds. When both Seekers had spotted the Snitch, Harry then seen at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. He heard his mother's last words before she was killed by Lord Voldemort and he fell about fifty feet to the ground. Albus Dumbledore ran onto the pitch waving his wand and slowing Harry's fall. He then got rid of the Dementors, magicked Harry onto a stretcher and carried him to the castle floating upon it. Cedric caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff a win by 100 points. He offered a re-match, but Gryffindor accepted the defeat. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown to the Whomping Willow which destroyed it. (Ch. 9, "Grim Defeat") Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, a week after the start of term after the Christmas break. Gryffindor increased their training to five times a week (under the supervision of Madam Hooch) (Ch. 12, "The Patronus") Gryffindor's final practice before their match against Ravenclaw was their current sides best ever. Harry caught the Snitch within ten seconds of its release. The team performed their moves faultlessly and Wood had no criticisms. For the game against Ravenclaw, Harry flew his new Firebolt. His opposing Seeker, fourth-year Cho Chang, flew a Comet 260. Chang was the only girl on the Ravenclaw team. In clear, cool conditions, Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to claw it back to 80-30. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor victory, who's fans ran onto the pitch in celebration. (Ch. 13, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw") On the first Saturday after the Easter holidays Gryffindor played Slytherin. Gryffindor had trained every day in preperation for the game. Slytherin were leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. : Hogwarts champions for the 1993-1994 school year]] Three quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor. Johnson scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Wood saved. Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Alicia scored. As Harry chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20 Malfoy plumeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. It is likely that Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff, as they went into the last game leading the championship by 200 points, considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. 1994–1995 school year The season was canceled for the Triwizard TournamentHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995-1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley beat Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper amongst others to become Gryffindor Keeper (Ch. 13, "Detention with Dolores") During Gryffindor's first training session, Ron was jeered by Slytherins in the crowd and gave Katie Bell a nose bleed when he threw the Quaffle at her face. (Ch. 14, "Percy and Padfoof") Gryffindor began training twice a week. (Ch. 16, "In the Hog's Head") An unknown new Seeker and an unknown Captain were appointed to replace Cedric Diggory for Hufflepuff. Approaching their first match against Slytherin, Gryffindor trained almost daily. Graham Montague captained Slytherin. His fellow Chasers were Pucey and Warrington. Crabbe and Goyle replaced Derrick and Bole. Malfoy was Seeker and Bletchley was Keeper. The Slytherin team and fans wore silver, crown-shaped badges that read "Weasley is our King". The Slytherin fans directed abusive chants towards Ron throughout the game. Warrington scored first, then Pucey, followed by another two Slytherin goals. Angelina Johnson scored to make it 40-10. Harry beat Malfoy to the Snitch, but was struck in the back by a Bludger hit by Crabbe, after the game had ended in a Gryffindor win. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but all three had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. (Ch. 19, "The Lion and the Serpant") They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor in a 22 minute-long game, 240-230. Jack Sloper missed a Bludger and hit Angelina Johnson in the mouth. Andrew Kirke shrieked and fell off his broom when Zacharias Smith came zooming towards him with the Quaffle. Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby's nose. (Ch. 26, "Seen and Unforseen") .]] Hufflepuff narrowly defeated Slytherin. (Ch. 30, "Grawp") Ravenclaw played Gryffindor on a fine, clear day. Ravenclaw captain, Roger Davies opened the scoring, but Ron Weasley managed to up his performance from the previous two matches. Bradley and Chambers were Ravenclaw's other two Chasers that day. Ginny Weasley defeated Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school. 1996-1997 school year Harry Potter was appointed as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. Therefore, for the final match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over once again by Dean Thomas. Cho Chang played as Ravenclaw Seeker. Gryffindor won the match 450-140 and won the Quidditch Cup. 1997-1998 school year Nothing is known about Quidditch during this year. Winners *1970s - Gryffindor won at least once (Ch. 14, "Snape's Grudge") *1985 - 1986 - Gryffindor *1986 - 1987 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1987 - 1988 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1988 - 1989 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1989 - 1990 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1990 - 1991 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1991 - 1992 - Unknown (likely Ravenclaw or Slytherin) *1992 - 1993 - Incomplete: attacks on Muggle-born students (Gryffindor defeated Slytherin though) *1993 - 1994 - Gryffindor *1994 - 1995 - Not held because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - Gryffindor *1996 - 1997 - Gryffindor *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts Category:Quidditch competitions Q